


Creative Writing 'verse

by VodouBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodouBlue/pseuds/VodouBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy writes porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Writing 'verse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote five little pornlets, so this is my ‘verselet. _g_ Since they are all very short, I’ll combine them here for the repost.
> 
> SPOILERS: The first three have none whatsoever, although I imagine them being S1. The last two have spoilers for 4x01, “Lazarus Rising” and are vaguely set shortly after that episode.
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATES: 06/10/11 - 06/21/11
> 
> DEDICATIONS: For smut_slut, because her awesome artwork inspired this, and because she is beyond generous with sharing it. For meevish, who was encouraging, and caught a typo for me in the first ficlet. I have no beta. *hangs head* For dante_s_hell; happy birthday! For lylithj2, because she is just that awesome.

~o~0~o~

  


  
_  
**One: Creative Writing**   
_   


Sam sits on his bed in their room at the fabulous Summerfield Motel, back against the beige headboard and surrounded by books and copies of newspaper articles culled from the local library, notepad propped on his bent knees, scribbling away with a cheap, black ballpoint.

 

 _…Dean’s voice broke as Sam dropped to his knees, his heart hammering hard in his chest._

 _“Sammy, no,” he pleaded weakly as his little brother’s mouth brushed over the front of his jeans._

 _“Shut up, Dean,” Sam replied with a wicked smirk before using his teeth to..._

 

“Yo, Sam,” Dean calls for his brother’s attention, breaking his concentration.

“Huh?” Sam peers wide-eyed over the tops of his denim-clad knees at his brother, hoping he doesn’t look as guilty as he feels.

“Anything?” Dean prompts, lifting his hands a little, his broad shoulders making a vague shrugging motion.

“Oh. Um… not yet,” Sam stalls, casually-as-he-can flipping down the previous pages of his legal pad --the ones with actual casework on them-- covering his incriminating hobby. “I think I’ve got some pretty good ideas about what it’s not…”

Dean snorts. “Yeah, great.” He rolls his eyes as his hands drop to slap lightly against the outsides of his muscular thighs. “I’m gonna go make a diner run. You want a sissy-girl Cobb salad or whatever, right?”

Sam nods affirmatively, ignoring the jibe, and reaches out nonchalantly to gather up one of the papers littering his mattress and pretending to study it.

He lets out a breath and his shoulders sag with relief as the motel door shuts firmly behind his older brother.

 _‘That was a little close,’_ he thinks, flipping back to his story, hoping he can finish it before Dean gets back.

 

 _…Dean groaned, holding Sam’s bobbing head with both hands as his hips fucked back and forth into his mouth. Dean let himself go and fucked his prick rapidly over his brother’s moist, warm tongue. He felt the come boiling from his balls and burning its way out of his cock._

 _Sam groaned hungrily when the first stream hit the back of his throat. Then Dean was flooding his mouth, and he was gulping it as fast as he could, his throat muscles working to the hungry rhythm of the pistoning cock…_

 

“Hey.” Dean sticks his head back in door, startling Sam, who quickly flips the notepad pages guiltily over his story.

“Yeah?” he responds as casually as he can, hoping his sudden pounding heart isn’t obvious. He prays that Dean will attribute the sudden flush he can feel overcoming him to just being generally startled.

“Want me to make a beer run too?” Dean asks.

Shaking his head, Sam swallows past the lump in his throat. “Nah; let’s just go hit a bar after we eat. I should be finished with the case work-up by then.”

Dean gives a brief nod of confirmation and once again heads for the parking lot.

 

 _…“Ohhhhh, fuck!” Dean roared above him._

 _Sam’s fist stroked hard up and down the length of Dean’s shaft, jerking the cock into his wildly sucking mouth. He gulped his lover’s load down greedily, squeezing out every last drop from his spurting member._

 _“Unnnhhhgggghhhh, Jesus!” Dean gasped with a satisfied moan as his knees almost gave out…_

 

The unmistakable rumble of the Impala’s engine breaks Sam from his writing fugue.

It gives him enough warning to tear the incriminating sheet of paper from the notepad and hastily stuff the precious words into his laptop bag and be back in position by the time Dean waltzes in, swinging a plastic bag full of diner take-out.

“Great; I’m starved,” Sam declares, setting aside the legal pad and scattering newspaper articles as he climbs off the mattress and joins Dean at the kitchenette table.

“So, what’ve ya got?” Dean asks, pulling Styrofoam containers and plastic utensils from the bag, passing Sam’s over.

Fortunately, Sam has an answer, one he actually puzzled out more than an hour ago, but he certainly won’t tell Dean that.

“Here, look at this,” Sam begins, scooping up the writing tablet and passing it over. “See?” He points to a line near the bottom of the topmost page. “I found a…”

~o~0~o~

Sam sets the bucket of ice and the two sodas from the vending machine down on the worn Formica tabletop, pushing aside the remnants of their dinner. He turns when he hears Dean make a throat-clearing noise behind him.

“Wanna explain this?” Dean cocks an eyebrow and holds up the notepad, displaying the lead-gray scribbles covering the surface, highlighting Sam’s guilty words in stark relief.

“Oh.” Sam mentally scrambles for something to mitigate this disaster. After a few tension-filled seconds pass, his shoulders slump. “I got nuthin’,” he confesses quietly, refusing to meet his brother’s eyes.

“’Cause I gotta tell ya,” Dean’s strong voice drops from stern to amused, “this is pretty effin’ hot.”

“Huh?” Sam’s head snaps up, gaze locking on his grinning brother.

“I never guessed you had it in ya, Sammy,” Dean smirks, waving the page at his stunned sibling. “Or…” His smile morphs into something mischievous and slightly predatory. “Maybe you haven’t yet. Got something in you, that is. But maybe you’d like to?”

Sam’s brain is stuttering, trying to make sense of his older brother’s words. Is Dean really offering…?

“’C’mere,” Dean prompts, grinning saucily. “Let’s see you put that porny, horny talent of yours to better use.”

 

 _…Sam’s hips snapped harder, and Dean fucked into him until Sam was being forced up the mattress. His long legs circled around Dean’s waist and pulled him in tighter until every near-violent thrust was pressing against his prostate._

 _Sam’s fingers tightened on his brother’s muscular shoulders, and Dean fucked into him until his hole was loose and red and burning in the best way._

 _Dean moaned above him, his body pressed taut and tense against Sam’s…_

 

~o~0~o~

  


  
_  
**Two: When The Thunder Rolls**   
_   


_…As the heavy lightning tore at the air outside their sanctuary, Dean pushed his brother face-down onto the mattress, climbing on top of him to cover Sam’s naked form with his own._

 _“Gonna fuck you, Sammy,” Dean growled hungrily in his lover’s ear as his hard, hot cock slid wetly along Sam’s eager cleft._

 _“Oh, yes! Take me, Dean,” Sam moaned in anticipation as his older brother’s engorged shaft penetrated his..._

 

“Whatcha writin’, Sammy?”

“Just…” Sam gestured at the window with his pen, indicating the inky blackness rent with vicious lightning, the torrent of slashing raindrops rattling the panes in their frames. “The weather. It inspired me.”

“Let me guess. _‘It was a dark and stormy night’_ ,” Dean smirked.

“Not exactly.”

Sam grinned and tilted the writing tablet so his brother could read the scribbled words.

 

 _…Sam thrust wantonly back against his older sibling, moaning rapturously at the feeling of being split in two, at the warm slide of Dean’s heavy weight against his back, pinning him in place, forcing his submission as Dean took his pleasure…_

 

Dean grinned wickedly, eyes glinting dark and fierce as he turned his gaze from the paper to his little brother.

“Oh, I got something dark and stormy for you,” he purred against the hinge of Sam’s jaw, pressing his warm bulk against his taller sibling. “But you are way overdressed for it.” He nipped his little brother’s earlobe and nudged him encouragingly.

 

 _…Sam’s aching, leaking cock rubbed against the sheets as his brother rutted into him._

 _“Ah, ah, ungh!” Dean’s low-pitched voice cried out, volume rising with each syllable. He slammed into his lover’s supine body as his balls released their load and he shot deep into his writhing partner…_

 

~o~0~o~

  


  
_  
**Three: Construction Time Again**   
_   


Sam sighed and turned away from the computer screen, his glance drawn to the big picture window beside him.

He stood and leaned against the glass, looking down one story to the construction crew below. His eyes easily picked out Dean, blue hardhat tilted slightly as he leaned back against the ladder he had climbed.

Bored, and turned on by the sight of Dean all sweaty and dirty and hard-bodied, Sam’s mind switched to something more engaging.

 

 _…Shirtless, Dean leaned up against the yellow front-end loader, shovel falling from his calloused hand as Sam dropped to his knees in the dirt and reached for the fastening on his toolbelt._

 _“Gonna drink you down, Dean,” Sam promised in a husky voice, discarding the heavy leather strap and eagerly unfastening his older brother’s jeans._

 _“Yeah,” Dean groaned breathily, cupping the back of his lover’s head…_

 

As if sensing his brother’s gaze, Dean looked up, right at him. Sam could practically hear his snarky ‘ _This case blows_ ,’ right before Dean nonchalantly looked away and took a swig of his cherry-red energy drink.

Dean hadn’t wanted to go undercover as a construction worker while Sam got the relatively cushy job of pretending to be the IT guy in the office building they were casing. But Sam was better with computers, so Dean had to suck it up and strap on a toolbelt.

If they didn’t find the damned Monster Of The Week soon, Sam knew that Dean would blame him and then take it out of his ass.

Hmmmmm… And didn’t that thought just have a myriad of interesting possibilities?

Sam smirked to himself as his pervy little brain shifted back into gear. He reached for his notepad and pen from his messenger bag.

 

~o~0~o~

“Guh!” Dean grunted in disgust as he pushed his way into their motel room, dripping sweat and covered in grime. He was in a truly foul mood. “Sam,” he called, glancing around as he sat heavily on a kitchenette chair and started working off his heavy, dusty boots.

“Just great,” he grimaced; Sam wasn’t back yet. As he heaved his sore, dirty frame from the ugly vinyl chair and prepared to head for the shower, his eyes fell on the yellow writing pad lying on the table. He didn’t stop peeling his filthy clothes off as he leaned over and read.

 

 _…Sam took the soap and ran it slowly over Dean’s broad chest, under his muscular arms, across his sturdy shoulders, gliding along his ribs, his flat abs -- worshipping._

 _He knelt when he soaped his brother’s dick, cleaning it with great care, gently soaping his balls, cradling them in his warm, wide palm._

 _Then he urged Dean to turn around and gave his older sibling’s back the same treatment, kneading the hard muscles of his shoulders, back and ass._

 _Dean leaned into the caresses, closing his eyes and relishing the way his little brother was touching him…_

 

The shower starting up startled Dean, just as his last stitch of clothing hit the ugly motel carpet. He turned toward the bathroom and spied Sam lounging against the doorframe, Cheshire cat grin flashing.

“Thought you might could use your back washed,” Sam noted casually, nude form retreating once more into the bathroom.

Dean wasted no time following.

 

 _…Sam’s face pressed to the cool tiles as Dean slid home, buried to the balls inside of him._

 _His cock plunged deep into Sam’s ass, ramming and thrusting as his need pulsed through every raging nerve ending…_

 

~o~0~o~

  


  
_  
**Four: Making His Mark**   
_   


“Oh, hell, no,” Dean practically roared, when he read his brother’s latest literary creation.

“But, Dean,” Sam pleaded. “Cas marked you, and now I wanna mark you too. Lay my own claim on you.” His tone was wheedling. “It’s not permanent,” he pointed out reasonably.

“I am a simple man of simple tastes, Sam,” Dean stated as calmly yet resolutely as he could. “I am not dressing like Rob Halford so you can spank me.”

Sam gave him the dreaded ‘puppy eyes’ and put on his best pout. Not the bratty one, the dejected one. The one that Dean had never been able to resist.

“Fine,” Dean huffed, disgusted with himself as he caved. He held his hand out, prompting his brother to pass over the newly-purchased garment and his boots.

Sam glanced over his latest story while he waited for his older sibling to get changed.

 

 _…Sam licked his lips as he gazed at his brother._

 _Dean was leaning forward, fingers splayed against the wall, bare ass jutting proudly from the frame of the sleek black leather motorcycle chaps._

 _Sam ran his hand over Dean’s firm ass, kneading and groping shamelessly. Dean shivered a little in anticipation. He grunted when his little brother’s large hand connected solidly with his backside, sending a tingle all along..._

 

 **SMACK!**

Dean glared over his shoulder after the first hard blow was delivered to the side of his left asscheek. That had hurt, dammit!

Sam stepped back, admiring his reddening handprint rising on Dean’s pale skin. He glanced at his brother’s face, staring balefully at him -- right above the raised scar of Castiel’s hand. Perfect.

Then he stepped in again.

 

 _…Dean’s asscheeks were pink. Flushed and hot from the stinging swats he had just received._

 _Sam reached around and found his lover’s hard cock. He began stroking it lightly as he let the fingers of his other hand trail up and down the crack of Dean’s ass._

 _Dean squirmed in pleasure and thrust back…_

 

~o~0~o~

  


  
_  
**Four B: Laying His Claim**   
_   


 

 _“I am a simple man of simple tastes, Sam,” Dean stated as calmly yet resolutely as he could. “I am not dressing like Rob Halford so you can spank me.”_

 

Oh, how very wrong he had been.

 **SMACK!**

Dean was still leaning forward, fingers splayed against the wall, bare ass jutting from the frame of the black leather motorcycle chaps his brother had bought him. Surprisingly comfortable, they skimmed his muscular legs, leaving a sleek profile from his hips all the way down to his sturdy black boots.

 **SMACK!**

He grunted quietly when his little brother’s large hand connected solidly with his backside again, sending another tingle all along his glutes. The sting to his nerves and the heat of his skin was turning him on, much to his great surprise. Of course, Sammy’s little groans of erotic appreciation were helping too.

Sam licked his lips as he stepped back and gazed at his brother, taking a moment to admire his handiwork. That glorious ass was practically glowing; white flesh and red handprints framed enticingly in shiny black. The contrast was beautiful. And the subject matter was mouth-watering.

Sam ran his hand over Dean’s firm ass, kneading and groping shamelessly. Dean shivered a little in anticipation. Then Sam reached around and found his lover’s hard cock. He began stroking it lightly as he let the fingers of his other hand trail up and down the crack of Dean’s ass.

Dean squirmed in pleasure and thrust back wantonly. He startled when a lube-slicked finger probed between his heated cheeks. Where had the lube come from?

 _‘That’s my Sammy; always prepared,’_ Dean thought, then his brain shut down as that long, strong digit went from gentle pressure against his rim to forcefully shoved inside up to the last knuckle.

Dean gasped and rocked back, then slid his dick forward into the wide, encircling hand. He pressed his face to the wall and leaned heavily for support as his little brother rammed two fingers in and tugged his erection harder.

“Oh, god,” Dean breathed quietly while Sam worked him mercilessly.

Sam’s forearms flexed with effort, sweat beginning to spread lightly across his skin as he watched his usually stubborn brother submit to his ministrations.

Then he stopped and stepped back.

Dean groaned at the loss, casting a glance over his shoulder at his taller sibling. Sam’s chest was heaving with harsh, panted breaths, his face flushed, nostrils flaring. The look on Sammy’s face was unmistakable: it was time for somebody to get fucked.

Sam jerked his shaggy head toward the nearest bed and started pulling off his clothes.

By the time he had finished stripping, Dean was on the bed, knees spread wide, hands braced against the mattress, pink-spanked ass presented to Sam for claiming.

And he still had on those come-fuck-me motorcycle chaps and boots.

Sam had to squeeze his eyes shut for a moment and grind the heel of his hand against his dick to keep from coming right there.

He moved up behind his brother’s black-clad thighs and spread the slap-warmed cheeks with his wide palms. He licked all around, getting Dean’s most intimate area messy and wet with spit, then ran the flat of his tongue directly over the tiny hole. Dean’s breath hitched and he leaned back ever so slightly, like he couldn’t resist asking for more.

Sam pointed his tongue and pushed it in, humming as Dean clenched around him. His older brother moaned as a tremor ran through his sturdy frame. He pulled his tongue out and sucked gently at the delicate skin of the clenching hole.

“Jesus!” Dean swore, shivering all over. He groaned, rocking back against his brother’s talented mouth. He whined in frustration when Sammy backed off, even if it was just to snatch up the lube.

Sam coated his throbbing erection then corkscrewed three fingers into the tight orifice presented to him so enticingly.

Dean moaned loudly. It had taken him a while to get used to being invaded like this, but it had turned out to be so worth it! He spread his knees wider and braced himself more firmly with his arms.

Sam withdrew his hand and swiped it clean on the bedspread before wrapping his strong fingers around his older brother’s leather-clad hips and mounting him in one rough thrust.

“Jesus, Dean, still so tight,” groaned Sam approvingly, watching the slide of his cock in and out of his brother’s tight, hot recesses.

He fucked him rough and deep, laying claim to Dean’s body. Hoarse cries of approval fell from his lips as Dean surged back against him. Sam reached around and took hold of his lover’s leaking member, squeezing roughly in rhythm with his pelvis slapping Dean’s ass.

Dean thrust urgently into Sam’s fist. Stuffed so full, prostate being nailed so solidly over and over, he wasn’t going to last long, and he didn’t want to. He threw his head back and gave a full-throated moan.

Sam felt Dean’s cock twitch in his fist before his older sibling clamped impossibly tighter around his thrusting dick. Big brother shouted wantonly and came in a hot rush all over Sam’s fist and the mattress below.

Sam’s orgasm tingled in his balls and he ground his hips against Dean’s ass. But he didn’t let go like he usually did; didn’t fill the warm, welcoming recesses of his brother’s body.

Sam released Dean’s sagging, lust-spent frame and pulled out at the last possible second. He steadied his dick with his hand and pointed it at his brother’s still-pink ass and shot his load. Painting him with his spunk; claiming him.

“Mine,” Sam gasped out, draping himself over his brother’s prone body once he had finished spurting.

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean agreed, panting for air. “Always was.”

~End~


End file.
